Into the Night
by lenkagamine133
Summary: Magnus wakes up in the middle of the night while on vacation with Alec.
1. Chapter 1

Muhaha finally got a idea that wasn't shot down. Mainly because the person who shot them down doesn't know I'm writing this. though one idea she liked she said "your leaving in a few days. can you really get all those chapters done by then?" the answer was no lol

anyways onto the story.

* * *

><p>Magnus layed in bed staring up at the cieling of the hotel suit he and Alec were in. It was in the middle of night and something awoken him. What or why, he didn't know.<p>

The room was silent, dark and still. Well silent besides the soft sound of Alec's even breath. Magnus had come to love that sound and had even fallen asleep to it many times.

He never upstood why some people listen to sounds of nature to sleep: The spray of the Ocean, waves crashing into the sand, soft wind blowing by, the sound of a forest. Sometimes even soft music. To be honset he still didn't.

One: They were on a CD and only sounds while he had the real thing.

Two: Those sounds weren't Alec.

Slowly and carefully Magnus got up from the bed, trying not to wake his sleeping Angel and went to the kitchen. While he looked for something to drink he thought of their vacation so far. Seeing Alec's eyes filled child like wonder at the sights. He wasn't the shy, serious Shadowhunter while they were away, he was now teenager being away from everything he knows with his boyfriend. Magnus loved the look on Alec face when he saw something new and would pull Magnus with him to go see it smiling. Magnus had seen everything alredy but this time it was all new. Like seeing it for the first time. Even falling in love felt completely new. Like with was the first time. And maybe it was.

All because of Alec.

It saddened Magnus that they would have to return to New York and this would part of the past. With a sigh he shut the fridge door and snapped his fingers and a bottle of Ruissan water(1) appeared. He quickly sipped his drink, put his cup in the sink, made the bottle disappear and went back to the bedroom. Tomorrow they be visiting Rome and see the Colosseum. Being a warrior himself, Magnus thought Alec would enjoy that sight.

He slipped back into the bedroom thankful for his cat eyes, allowing him to move around at night without turning on any lights. The sight he saw brought a soft smile to his face and heart.

When he left Alec was on his side facing away from Magnus. Now he had flipped over, a hand over the spot the Magnus had been in a few minutes ago. His love wore a frown, even though he was still asleep he knew Magnus was missing.

As carefully as before he slipped back into bed without waking Alec. He wrapped his arms around his life(2). His love. He was surprized when Alec dug his head into Magnus's bare chest and snuggled closer. Magnus squeezed his arms, giving Alec a hug without letting go. Never letting go.

Even when Alexander Lightwood was...dead Magnus Bane wouldn't let go. Not un-

His thought were cut off by a mutter. It was faint and low, and barely caught. It was Alec talking in his sleep like he sometimes did. It was rare the boy did.

The Warlock closed his eyes and buired his face in Alec's soft hair. "Not until the day I die."

And once again he fell asleep to the sound of Alec's soft breathing.

_"Don't leave me"_

* * *

><p>YAY!11..personally thought it was cute ..<p>

1: Russian water is Vodka

2: I meant to put "love" instead of "life" but when i read over it i liked it and so decided to leave it and just put "his love" afterwards.

and i might write another chapter to this. in Alec's pov. like a small part were he wakes up when Magnus was in the kitchen. don't know.

Also totally made two song references. Can you find it? ^^

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Alec's chapter. Sorry if it sucks, kinda in a hurry in typing and have no beta.**

* * *

><p>Alec was in no way afraid of the dark, nor was the dark afraid of him. The two, in a way, had a mutural nderstanding. Though if he were honset with himself he would say he was afraid of whats <em><span>in<span>_ the dark, after all being a shadow hunter he knew what hiding in those shadow: those monsters in the closest, under the bed. The shadows on the window on a windy night. Mundane parents tell the childen it's just their imagination or a tree branch. He knew the truth.

He doubted anyone knew of that fear he carried.

Expect Magnus.

His Love seemed to know things of Alec without being told.

Alec always felt safe at night, in the dark, when Magnus was with him. Even if it was simplying having those long arms wrapped around him or just being there.

And so when Alec awoke to the soft sound of a door opening and closing his response was to lean back and press against the body behind him. When he felt nothing his sleeping eyes opened and he pushed himself up to see for himself if the Warlock was truely missing.

Fear swelled inside him, maybe if he weren't so drozzy his mind would think rationally instead of jumpping to conclutions.

Were they attacked while he slep? Did somethig happen? No, the door opened and closed...

Did Magnus leave?

Alec put a hand over the spot Magnus had laid, it was still warm. He looked around the room his eyes ajusting to the dark. Magnus's shirt was still hunging over the dresser(1).

Where'd he go? Why'd he leave?...Was he coming back?

Ever since they got together Alec had this fear that Magnus would leave him. Realize how amazing he is and how dull Alec was. Alec loved Magnus so much, body and soul. Both by looks and personality. He was so beautful, with and without make up. Perfect in all ways. While Alec...was not.

Maybe that's why their one this vacation. To say good bye. All these glorious sight and wonder he had only read about. One last good time before they depar-

_NO! _Alec thought shaking his head to get those thoughts out. He laid down once again, keeping his drozzy eyes open and hand on that spot. _That would never happen. This is a romantic get away for me and him, he wouldn't leave me here. We have plans for tomorrow and so on. I love him and he loves me._

But if all that were true...then where was he?

He frowed while eyes were getting heavier and it was getting harder to stay awake.

As he eyes drifted closed he could have swore he heard nioses in the kitchen and steps coming closer to the bedroom. Was that him?

Sleep was about to fully take over, he helf someone get into bed, into Magnus's spot. He felt those strong protective arms wrap around him. He curled into Magnus, digging his head into his loves chest. Trying to be closer but it was never enough. "Don't leave me." He whispered. _Please don't. I love you so much. So much more then you'll ever know. _

Before falling fully asleep once again he heard that beautful voice say: "Not until the day I die."

* * *

><p><strong>1: Totally stole that from a friend of mine. Alec was wearing a t-shit and Magnus was wearing pants. It's something my friend and his boyfriend do. if one wears a shirt to bed then the other pants or shorts. its actually really cute ^^<strong>

**Sooo..like it? **

**Also no one got the song references. Their song titles. and very good songs. **

**Last thing from me on this website till August. Meaning: No sotries, chapters, reviews, messages. Nothing. **

**Also Half Blood High wont be updated for a bit...my friend whoses writing it with hopefully post a authors note soon explaining whats up. So if your reading that story a authors note is coming. If not...then check it out...pretty good but my friend in charge of it has...problems. ^^;**


End file.
